


Inhalar, exhalar

by almondmilkk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmates AU, básicamente, los pensamientos de tu soulmate se te tatúan en los brazos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondmilkk/pseuds/almondmilkk
Summary: Bokuto es colores. Bokuto es aquel brillo que faltaba en la vida aburrida y monocroma de Akaashi, el alegre recordatorio de que no está solo, y que nunca lo estará.Es alegría, emoción, egolatría –aun con sus alicaídas- e hiperactividad en estado puro. Es belleza. Es todo él amor en estado puro.Como había podido jamás confundirlo con molesto.





	

Ah… Qué molesto.

Qué molesto le había llegado a resultar en su momento. Y qué molesto le parecía ahora.

Dedicando una mirada gruñona a sus brazos garabateados por alguna entidad ajena, Akaashi cogió la camisa del uniforme de Fukurodani que tenía tendida en su silla de escritorio y se la puso. Era una suerte el que la escuela no tuviera uniforme de verano: así podía esconder todas aquellas atrocidades que iban apareciendo por su piel de ojos curiosos. Le importaba bien poco el calor – solo quería que las primeras impresiones sobre él de los demás no fueran las que solían ser cuando llevaba los brazos al descubierto.

Pero qué molesto.

_“Hala, ¡te debe haber tocado alguien bien emocional!”_

_“¿Por qué está casi todo en mayúsculas?”_

_“Huh, ¡Si la mayoría de estas frases tienen faltas de ortografía!”_

_“Si esta persona es tan pasional sobre ti como aparentemente lo es sobre todo lo demás, esa vida tranquila que te gusta llevar lo tiene claro.”_

Akaashi frunció el ceño al recordar algunas de las “memorables” palabras que la gente le había dedicado sobre el problemilla en sus brazos a la larga, en la rara ocasión de que se pusiera manga corta.

Se puso los pantalones que tenía también en la silla, y luego fue a por los zapatos. Y por último, la corbata. Todo sistemático y tranquilo.  Todo con decencia y mesura, como siempre.

Esa compostura falsa que se había creado duró poco. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y apoyó bruscamente sus codos sobre su cama, aguantándose la cabeza entre las manos.

Fukurodani.

_“¡Keiji, mira cuántos buhitos tienen tus brazos! ¡Tiene que significar algo! Así que tu padre y yo nos hemos estado mirando escuelas de secundaria, y…”_

_“¿Y?”_

_“¡Hemos encontrado esta academia, llamada Fukurodani, que parece muy buena! Así que hemos pensado que, quizás…”_

_“Por favor, no me digáis que me apuntaréis a una escuela en concreto solo por el hecho de que su nombre y los dibujos en mis brazos coinciden.”_

_“No es solo eso, ¡en serio! ¡Es una academia de muy buen nivel! Aunque sí que hemos pensado que si encontraras a tu soulmate, igual te ponías algo más alegre… En general…”_

_“…Mamá, no quiero tener nada que ver con esta persona que escribe en mis brazos. Es demasiado bruta, demasiado ruda para mí. Y aparte, que le gusten los búhos no significa nada.”_

_“¡Intentarlo no dolerá! Y créeme que si el universo os ha puesto juntos será por algo.”_

Sin importar cuánto se resistiera, sin importar cuán fuerte intentara que _no_ lo apuntaran a Fukurodani, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Y ahora iba hacia allí como un cordero al matadero; aunque como uno conocedor de su situación.

Pero claro que el tal Koutarou iba a Fukurodani. Y claro que Akaashi lo sabía. Tan solo con echar un vistazo a sus brazos se podía saber: tenía, en la parte de dentro del brazo derecho, tatuada desde hacía tiempo una camiseta de vóley blanca y negra con un cuatro en ella, con el mensaje debajo de _HEY HEY HEY AQUI EL FUTURO CAPITAN DE FUKURODANI!!! BOKUTO KOUTAROU CON TODO SU SWAGGGgggg_ con una G que progresivamente se iba haciendo pequeña, hasta llegar a la nada.

Akaashi se rascó los ojos con los dedos. Y para ese día, se creó dos mottos:

  1. Ten pinta de extrovertido y social ni que sea al principio. Por pocas ganas que tengas de conocer a esa gente, hazlo al menos para que no te riña tu psicóloga.
  2. No te acerques al club de vóley ni a nadie llamado Bokuto Koutarou.



 

~

 

Obviamente nada podía salir tal como estaba planeado. Nunca lo hacía.

Cuando lo vio por los pasillos de la academia, hablándose a voces con algún otro chico, supo desde el segundo uno que él era el tan renombrado –al menos en su piel- Bokuto Koutarou. Sus aires tan irritantemente narcisistas y gritones lo delataban. Y ni hablar de ese pelo - _por qué, universo._

_Por qué has tenido que emparejarme con alguien así. Yo quería tranquilidad. Yo quería calma con alguien dulce que me quisiera sin pedir de mí cambios o esfuerzos. Yo quería a uno de esos gays de Tumblr que van con la calma pero que son buena gente. Quizás en una vida pasada actué mal y tengo los balances kármicos por los suelos. Entonces todo tendría sentido. ¡Pero si no soy ni budista!_

Tan nihilistas eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de Akaashi y tan absorto estaba él en ellos que no entró en sí hasta que una mano se le puso toscamente en el hombro. Dio instantáneamente un respingo exagerado.

-Hey, ¡hola! Te ves un poco perdido. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu clase o algo? ¡Que las clases empiezan en diez minutos! Y no creo que te quieras perder la primera, por lo de las presentaciones y tal. Aunque haz lo que quieras, ya sabes. Pero depende del tutor que te toque te digo en serio que preferirías ir ya hacia allí. Yo solo lo digo.

Qué agobiante. Qué pesado.

Qué… molesto.

…Mierda.

Levantó la cabeza hacia el hablante y la cara que lo recibió no fue otra que la que ya se esperaba.

Se tomó un momento para inspeccionarla. Saliendo del tema del pelo, tenía unos ojos curiosos. Akaashi se preguntó si la obsesión del chico con los búhos venía de ellos, dado que bien claramente se parecían a los de uno. Su nariz era moderadamente aguileña. Tenía, y parecía tener siempre puesta una expresión alegre y entusiasmada. Algunos granos sin mucha importancia salpicaban su frente y sus sienes, además de darle un tono un poco más rojizo a sus mejillas de lo que deberían ser. O eso o era solo sonrojo, que también podía ser viendo la índole de las emociones del chico.

Nah, en aspecto físico no estaba tan mal. Bajó los ojos y directamente a través del uniforme pudo ver unos prominentes deltoides en sus hombros y en el resto del cuerpo casi que también se podía divisar la masa muscular – adaptada a un chico de diecisiete años quien, Akaashi lo tenía bien claro ya, se entrenaba.

Nada mal.

_Keiji, no me seas tan gay en un momento como éste._

Sus ojos se encontraron. La mano todavía no había dejado su hombro. Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro en trance unos segundos, hasta que Bokuto - ¿Bokuto? Sí, claramente Bokuto. _El_ Bokuto – reaccionó y le sacó la mano del hombro tan bruscamente como se la había puesto y se dispuso a presentarse.

-¡Hola! ¿Eres nuevo de este año? Pues claro que lo eres. Soy Bokuto Koutarou, estudiante de segundo año, ¡encantado! –y le extendió la mano a Akaashi para que la cogiera. No le vino como sorpresa que se declarara a sí mismo inconscientemente como el hombre con el que, muy posiblemente, pasaría la vida.

Lo que sí que le vino como sorpresa fue el hecho de que llevara las mangas arremangadas hasta justo antes de los codos. Ni se dio cuenta de los buenos músculos que tenían sus antebrazos.

Akaashi siempre había sido un lector ávido y veloz. Y qué más entendible que la caligrafía de uno mismo.

_Por qué has tenido que emparejarme con alguien así. Yo quería tranquilidad. Yo quería calma con alguien dulce que me quisiera sin pedir de mí cambios o esfuerzos. Yo quería a uno de esos gays de Tumblr que van con la calma pero que son buena gente. Quizás en una vida pasada actué mal y tengo los balances kármicos por los suelos. Entonces todo tendría sentido. ¡Pero si no soy ni budista!_

_Pero qué bueno está._

_¿¿¿Qué es esto de dejarme dominar por mis impulsos sexuales??? Estoy descontento contigo, Keiji. Hoy te quedas sin cenar._

_Se supone que no te tiene que gustar._

_Tampoco parece tan malo._

_Keiji, no me seas tan gay en un momento como éste._

_Pero vaya manera de villanizarlo que he tenido a la larga._

_Tampoco parece tan excesivamente malo._

_Es demasiado pronto como para darme cuenta de estas cosas._

 

Su pecho se comprimió con agonía y le dolió casi físicamente. Pudo notar la reacción de su estómago de mandar el desayuno hacia fuera, otra vez. Si había algo que no le gustaba a Akaashi era que lo que realmente pensaba saliera a la luz. Estúpido de su parte el no pensar que sería todo escrito en los brazos del - ¿molesto? Ya no estaba seguro – Bokutou Koutarou. Tragó saliva.

El brazo que tenía delante se agitó pidiendo una reacción de Keiji y el apretón de manos. Keiji le llevó su mano temblorosa, y compartió con su definitivo soulmate el apretón de manos más lamentable de la historia de la humanidad.

-¿Y tú te llamas…? –preguntó Bokuto sin que su sonrisa flaqueara. Quizás no había sentido el súbito palidecer de Akaashi, ni la manera repentina de tensarse que había tenido.

-Aka…Ak-Akaashi.

Bokuto le sonrió amigablemente.

-Tímido, ¿Eh? –su sonrisa duró medio segundo más. Después de éste dio un brinco con prácticamente todo el cuerpo. Siempre había sido uno de reacciones tardías, fuera del deporte.- Espera, ¿Akaashi? Como de, ¿ _el_ Akaashi? ¿Akaashi Keiji el de _jolín vaya un soulmate más pesadito_?

Si Akaashi no estaba muriendo antes ahora clara y obviamente lo estaba.

-Y-yo… Esto… -estaba en blanco. Pálido como papel tanto por dentro como por fuera (y mira que su piel en general distaba de ser de algún color lechoso).- E-Eso parece…

Akaashi no sabía si pedir perdón, salir corriendo o directamente tirarse al suelo. Era lo que su cuerpo le tentaba a hacer, igualmente.

Él era y había sido siempre un ser racional. En momentos de ansiedad, tensión, presión, siempre había conseguido salirse con la suya vía palabras objetivas y tecnicismos. No perdía la cordura por el más mínimo segundo; siendo la objetividad y asertividad sus más grandes arma y defensa.

Esta situación no debería haber venido por sorpresa. Simplemente tenía que obviar el dolor que sentía en el pecho y proceder a hablar ordenadamente. Era una más de esas situaciones que ya había sobrepasado exitosamente tantas veces.

Solo que no lo era.

Sudor frío empezaba a resbalar por su espalda y sus manos, y se clavaba las uñas a las palmas de las manos de apretados que tenía los puños. Empezó a reconsiderarse lo de tirarse al suelo. Total, no tenía nada que perder.

_¡Contrólate, Keiji!_

Sacó coraje de donde no lo había y se las arregló para articular palabras con sentido. Aun y pronunciadas con un tono robótico y automático.

-Siento mucho lo que ha pasado hasta ahora. Por mucho que en general no sea del perfil de persona que pasa por alto este tipo de cosas, nunca se me terminó de pasar por la cabeza el hecho de que mis pensamientos también serían inscritos en tu piel, así que no les puse ningún tipo de filtro. No pretendía hacer daño a nadie, realmente, pero es que es un hecho que soy ese tipo de persona que por internet podrían llegar a cualificar de hater, si se me viera por den-

Bokuto lo interrumpió sin más preludio.

-Hey, hey, ¡calma! –dijo subiendo un poco el tono de su voz, aunque no de una manera amenazante. La sonrisa volvió a su cara, con matices más tímidos que antes. A esto Akaashi cerró la boca de golpe- Calma –y se estuvo unos segundos callado con la intención de dejar a Akaashi respirar y bajar su pulso cardíaco.

Akaashi lo intentó. De verdad que lo intentó. Pero no le resultó una tarea fácil: ¡¿ _Por qué_ había estado pensando todas esas cosas?! ¡¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta?! Siempre se las daba de listillo –ni que fuera en su cabeza-, pero a efectos prácticos ya no sabía ni lo que pensar sobre sí mismo.

_Inhalar, exhalar._

Se repitió el mantra e intentó seguirlo.

Cuando se había dejado ir parte de la presión en sus puños y hombros –Bokuto se había dado cuenta-, el otro decidió hablarle.

-¿Mejor ahora?

Akaashi dejó ir una respiración costosa.

-Sí. –puso un gran esfuerzo y miró a Bokuto a los ojos- Oye, lo siento muchísimo por lo pasado hasta ahora. Si jamás te ha bajado la autoestima o dolido, de verdad, pido perdón.

-Nah, no te preocupes.

_O este chico es realmente un trozo de pan o es que tiene el ego tan alto que ya nada le puede hacer daño._

-Sé que en muchas ocasiones me puedo poner pesado, como de, _realmente_ pesado, y no sé. Me sale más bien natural –dejó ir una risita vergonzosa y se rascó el cuello por detrás con la mano derecha-. Sé que hay gente que no me soporta, y créeme que he intentado cambiar ese aspecto mío, pero, em, es que no hay manera, ¿sabes? Lo siento si te molesta. De veras que soy yo quien lo siente. He visto eso de tus ganas de una relación tranquila y no sé, no tengo ningún tipo de experiencia en cuanto a estas cosas, pero si quieres lo podría intentar –y en un brote de vergüenza, se quedó mirando al suelo-. Siempre que quisieras, claro.

Akaashi se quedó, una vez más, sin palabras.

_Pues resulta que es un trozo de pan. Algo hiperactivo y narcisista, pero un trozo de pan igualmente._

_Vaya una cabeza la mía para prejuzgar de esta manera. Si jamás me hubiera parado a leer más profundamente…_

-Aunque, claro, siempre se puede empezar por una simple amistad. Conocernos un poquito y tal –aquí se miraron a los ojos, y la primera sonrisa del día en la cara de Akaashi asomó por sus labios y se mostró en sus ojos-. Si quieres, me refiero. Si no quieres nada de nada conmigo voy a respetar tu decisión.

-No, yo… Creo que se puede intentar.

 

~

 

Unos años y muchas experiencias vividas más tarde, Akaashi se da cuenta de que jamás en su vida entera ha sido tan feliz. Ni en aquel cumpleaños que lo pasó tan bien, ni cuando se pasó por fin la última fase de ese videojuego tan fastidioso.

Ni de lejos, en aquellos momentos de alegría a corto plazo, hubiera podido imaginar algo cercano a su condición actual.

Y es que no cambiaría nada por ella; sin importar cuánto le ofrecieran no la daría. Jamás.

Y el saber que no es efímera no hace más que incrementar el agradable calor que siente en el pecho.

Dejando ir un suspiro digno de estar en Nirvana, Akaashi cierra los ojos y deja a su mano pasearse por el pecho desnudo y musculado de su novio. Están acurrucados en la cama de los dos, en el piso que comparten en Tokyo. Es pequeño y modesto, del estilo del que, en una tan demandada ciudad, dos estudiantes de universidad se pueden permitir.

Para Akaashi, las pocas habitaciones que tiene y lo mucho que se ha familiarizado con ellas son un paraíso.

Es un refugio de la tediosa rutina estudiantil; un lugar donde, sin importar lo negativo y oscuro que se ponga, solo será recibido con el más gran amor incondicional.

La persona que da ese amor es a la que él más ama en el mundo, también. Ese hecho ayuda al que él quiera a esas paredes tanto – paredes que comparte con él.

Planta un beso a la piel del bien definido pectoral que tiene bajo la cabeza, y la mano que Bokuto tiene colocada en su pelo lo acaricia suave y cariñosamente. Otro suspiro.

Bokuto es colores. Bokuto es aquel brillo que faltaba en la vida aburrida y monocroma de Akaashi, el alegre recordatorio de que no está solo, y que nunca lo estará.

Es alegría, emoción, egolatría –aun con sus alicaídas- e hiperactividad en estado puro. Es belleza. Es todo él amor en estado puro.

Como había podido jamás confundirlo con molesto.

Akaashi lo ama en cuerpo y alma.

En cuerpo, porque (para qué mentir) es un Adonis encarnado; la cúspide del ideal de cuerpo masculino – el único por el que Akaashi suspira. En alma por el calor que trajo a su vida, por amarlo tal como es y aceptarlo con sus errores y faltas.

Sigue plantando besos en su pecho, cambiando de sitio, y con cada uno se le abre un poco más la boca, hasta el punto de básicamente estar chupándole el pecho. Sus besos suben hacia su cuello, y empieza a juguetear con su nuez de Adán. Bokuto solo lo mira con ojos cariñosos y las mejillas ligeramente coloradas.

-¿Otra ronda, cari? –le pregunta Bokuto con su típica sonrisa amorosa.

-Mhhmmm… -Akaashi prácticamente ronronea colocándosele encima, pecho contra pecho. Le da un pequeño beso en los labios- Quizás no, que estoy cansado –le dice mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Ni si yo voy abajo?

Akaashi se reconsidera la oferta. Hacía unos días que él no iba arriba, y ya le iban dando ganas. Pero no, ahora mismo no tenía la energía suficiente para empujar tanto.

-Igual ahora no, perdona.

-Ah, no, ¡no pasa nada! Solo lo decía porque parecía que tenías ganas, o algo, jeje.

Akaashi encaja su cabeza en el espacio entre el hombro y cuello de su novio. Cierra los ojos, y siente como Bokuto lo abraza. Él también lo abraza a él, pasando sus brazos entre la cama y su espalda musculada.

-Te quiero tanto, tanto, Koutarou…

-¡Y yo a ti, Keiji!

Su abrazo solo se aprieta más.

**Author's Note:**

> si esta tontería te ha gustado tengo en mi cuenta de fanfiction.net (Pomodoro-chan) otro fic del mismo AU con daisuga en español.


End file.
